disgaead20fandomcom-20200216-history
Specific Bows
' GODSPEED BOW' Caster Level: '''10th '''Price: '''72,000 hl '''Construction: Craft Magical Arms and Armor, Price +5 enchantment A Bow said to be able to rival the weapons of the gods, it allows one to fire beyond their normal capacity. The Godspeed Bow is a +3 Speed Composite Longbow with a strength requirement of +5. When wielding the Godspeed Bow, you are effected by a haste spell at the beginning of every day that lasts for 24 hours. The effects of haste stack with the speed ability granted by the bow. Once per day, when making a full attack with the bow, you can choose to have every attack be at your highest bonus. ' Metal Hunter' Caster Level: '''10th '''Price: '''14,000 hl '''Construction: Craft Magical Arms and Armor, Price +2 Enchantment The Metal Hunter is a +1 Adamantine Construct bane Composite Long bow with a Strength requirement of +2. The Metal Hunter deals additional damage to creatures made of, or wearing large amounts of metal. Any such creature is treated as being a construct for the purpose of the bane effect. In addition, attacks made with the Metal Hunter bow bypass armor bonuses or natural armor bonuses if they are granted from being made of metal or from wearing metal armor. (Such as full plate or an iron golem). ' Lovely Cupid' Caster Level: '''8th '''Price: '''21,000 hl '''Construction: Craft Magical Arms and Armor, Price +3 enchantment A Replica of the bow wielded by the god of Love, the Lovely Cupid is known for making enemies into frienemies. The Lovely Cupid is a +3 Short Bow. When you wield the Lovely cupid, your friendship score is treated as if it were 10% higher than usual. In addition you grant a further +2 bonus to aid another checks made while wielding it. Three times per day, you can make an attack against a single creature with the bow as a standard action. If the attack hits it deals normal damage and the creature must make a Will saving throw DC: 28 or be under your control as per Dominate Monster for 1 round. ' ' SNUFF BOW Caster Level: '''8th '''Price: '''21,000 hl '''Construction: Craft Magical Arms and Armor, Price +3 enchantment The Snuff Bow is a +2 Wounding Composite Longbow with a strength requirement of +6. The Snuff Bow deals 2d6 bleed damage instead of 1 bleed damage from it's wounding ability. This damage bypasses damage reduction. Whenever you land a successful critical hit with a snuff bow, the creature will continue to take the normal arrow damage every round until they remove the arrow (Strength check DC 20 or heal check DC 35) as a standard action. Finally, the Bow it's self can be split apart and used as two separate machete weapons. They retain the bow's enchantments when used this way and deal the bleed damage as well. ' RAINBOW' Caster Level: '''7th '''Price: '''200,000 hl '''Construction: Craft Magical Arms and Armor, Price +9 enchantment OH MY GOD WHAT DOES IT MEAN!? It's powerful, but really, what does it mean? How does this work!? The Rainbow is a +5 Brilliant Energy Longbow. While wielding the Rainbow, you gain Energy resistance 15 to Fire, Frost, Sonic, Acid, Lightning, Force, and Disintegration damage, Once per day, you can cast a prismatic spray effect against a single creature that you shoot with an arrow as a swift action. The save DC is 27. In addition, seven times per day, you can gain the bane ability against any kind of creature for 1 minute. This is a swift action to activate. ' GUSTAV'S BOW' Caster Level: '''8th '''Price: '''8,000 hl '''Construction: Craft Magical Arms and Armor, Price +1 enchantment Gustav's Bow is a +1 Thundering Long Bow. In the hands of a Bard it becomes a +5 Thundering Long Bow. As a swift action, a Bard can transform Gustav's Bow into any stringed instrument of his choice. A Bard performing a bardic performance with a Gustav's bow has the save DC for his performance increased by +4 and the number of rounds per day increased by 6. Finally, a Bard can make a slight of hand check while playing his instrument to fire an arrow from it to attempt doing so without being spotted. If successful the viewers will not be able to tell where the attacks are coming from. ' BALANCE TOY' Caster Level: '''6th '''Price: '''4,000 hl '''Construction: Craft Magical Arms and Armor, Price +1 enchantment A weird bow made of sticks and acorns held together by superglue. The Balance toy is a +1 Short Bow. While holding the Balance toy you gain a +8 bonus to acrobatics checks made to maintain your balance as well as to bull rush and overrun CMD and saving throws against effects that knock you prone. While wielding this bow, you add the spell Fire Seeds to your list of bow/thrown techniques you can perform so long as you can perform techniques of that level. Finally, while this bow is equipped, your Damage Reduction and Energy Resistances are lowered to 0. This is usually used as a counter measure to battle against lanterns and marionettes that are known for reversing your capabilities and using them against you. ' FOLDING FAN' Caster Level: '''11th '''Price: '''21,000 hl '''Construction: Craft Magical Arms and Armor, Price +3 enchantment An ornate, beautiful fan that fires arrows of wind into it's foes. The Folding fan is a +2 Thundering Short Bow. Any arrow notched in the Folding Fan becomes invisible and deals sonic damage instead of piercing damage. Creatures that cannot see invisibility take a -4 to armor class against attacks from this bow. In addition you can use these fans to create a gust of wind spell up to 5 times per day DC: 26. ' GODDESS' STAR BOW' Caster Level: '''14th '''Price: '''50,000 hl '''Construction: Craft Magical Arms and Armor, Price +4 enchantment A Golden bow granted by the gods that is said to summon the powers of the goddesses through it. The Goddess's Star bow is a +2 Cold Iron Holy Composite Long Bow with a strength requirement of +3. The Goddess's Star Bow always deals +1d6 force damage whenever you deal damage with it. When dealing force damage while the bow is equipped, you deal +1 damage per damage dice, and the save DC's for all force based abilities increases by +4. You gain 10 resistance to force damage while wielding this bow. In addition it possesses 3 stars on it that can be used in the following ways. By expending 1 star, you can cast a star spell using your level as your caster level and your dexterity modifier as your relevant casting ability score. By expending 2, you can instead use Mega Star, and by expending all 3 you can use Giga Star. ' DRAKE HUNTER' Caster Level: '''10th '''Price: '''35,000 hl '''Construction: Craft Magical Arms and Armor, Price +3 enchantment This powerful bow was a legendary weapon, once used to slay dragons almost to extinction. The Drake Hunter is a Large sized +2 Dragon Bane Huntsman Composite Long Bow with a +8 Strength requirement. The Drake Hunter is always a minimum of Large sized. Creatures of smaller size can wield it with the monkey grip feat. The Drake Hunter bow fires Lances instead of normal arrows and as such, lances can be enchanted with any sort of enchantment that applies to ammunition only, and can only be utilized with the Drake Hunter Bow. Each Drake Hunter Bow is crafted with the hide of a specific kind of Dragon and as such has specific abilities. The bow deals +1d6 damage of the energy type listed and is also immune to the energy type listed. Finally, once per day when making any attack with the Bow, as a swift action, you can treat yourself as mounted for the purpose of dealing the additional damage from the lance. ' DRAGON'S JAW' Caster Level: '''10th '''Price: '''72,000 hl '''Construction: Craft Magical Arms and Armor, Price +5 enchantment A Bow crafted from the skull of a Skeletal dragon. Often utilized by necromancers and powerful undead. The Dragon's Jaw is a +2 Unholy Spell Storing Longbow. The Dragon's Jaw unlike other spell storing weapons, can hold up to 10 spells within it at once. The spell level for each spell slot the bow has is still 3rd level, and only one spell can be utilized at a time on a single attack. 10 times per day, you can choose to make the damage dealt by this bow to be negative energy damage. When using the spell animate dead to reanimate a dragon, you can expend one of the uses of the negative energy ability to apply the advanced creature template to the dragon. Finally, you can spend 5 uses of the ability to summon a 10th level skeletal dragon. This dragon possesses the skeletal creature template and is treated as if summoned by summon major dragon. It lasts for 1 round per level or until it is slain. These abilities return at dawn. ' ERYTHRON' Caster Level: '''12th '''Price: '''22,000 hl '''Construction: Craft Magical Arms and Armor, Price +3 enchantment A glowing, insect like bow that shines like a prism. The Erythron is a +2 Aberration bane Cold Iron Longbow. When the Erythron glows due to the presence of aberrations, those aberrations in the area must make a DC 22 fortitude saving throw or suffer damage as if they had been struck by an arrow from the bow. This occurs every round until the aberration leaves the area. The wielder of the bow gains a +4 bonus on all charisma based skill checks made towards Plant creatures, vermin, and fey. Three times per day, the wielder of this bow can treat a vermin type creature as a humanoid for the purpose of effecting it with spells, and they are not immune to mind effecting abilities that effect humanoids. ' CROSSY BOW' Caster Level: '''12th '''Price: '''25,000 hl '''Construction: Craft Magical Arms and Armor, Price +3 enchantment A powerful bow often utilized by Samurai to slay their foes. It's possesses powerful guards that protect your hands from harm. The Crossy Bow is a +2 Defending Composite Longbow with a strength requirement of +3. When using the Crossy Bow, you gain a +4 shield bonus to armor class. In addition, for every round that you go in combat without being damaged, you gain a +1 bonus to attack rolls (To a maximum of +12). As soon as you are struck in combat this bonus resets. This bonus maintains outside of battle, however it resets when you rest. ' BOW OF SPIRITS' Caster Level: '''14th '''Price: '''37,000 hl '''Construction: Craft Magical Arms and Armor, Price +4 enchantment A strange bow built to detect and slay undead. The Bow of Spirits is a +1 Undead bane Ghost touch Long Bow. The bow of spirits places the wielder under a constant detect undead effect while it is being wielded. If the bow of spirits is used to defeat a restless spirit or ghost, the spirit must make a will save DC: 22 or rest eternally and be unable to return. This does not apply to ghosts who are hanging around just because they want to. If you can channel positive energy, while wielding this bow as a standard action you can make a single attack against a creature and treat that creature as the center for your burst of positive energy. This can only be used to harm undead in this way. ' BOW OF SCALES' Caster Level: '''13th '''Price: '''32,000 hl '''Construction: Craft Magical Arms and Armor, Polymorph, Poison. Price +3 enchantment A bow crafted from powerful lizards, dragons, and deadly snakes, said to harness some of their powers. The Bow of scales is a +2 Huntsman Long Bow. While wielding the bow of scales, your attacks become immune to poison. In addition, attacks you make with the bow become poisoned, as do any natural attacks you possess while wielding the bow. While wielding the bow, you can communicate with all snakes, and gain a +6 bonus on charisma based skill checks towards snakes. As a move action, you can transform into a Guardian Naga. You gain all of the benefits as if using a Beast Shape IV spell as if you were becoming a Large magical beast. While in this form, you gain a bonus to your dexterity instead of your strength from beast shape. You gain the weapon finesse and monstrous finesse feats and your natural attacks deal the damage of this bow, or their normal natural damage, whichever is higher. You can still attack at your bow's normal range while in this form and it takes the shape of you spitting venom. Finally you gain the Grab and Swallow Whole abilities, and your stomach deals your bow damage whenever you swallow a creature. Your stomach's hit points are 1/4 of your own. This effect lasts for up to 20 rounds, however not every round in this form must be used consecutively. If a creature is still within your stomach when you shift back, you take damage equal to their normal attack and they are disgorged from within you. ' BLOOMING FLOWER' Caster Level: '''9th '''Price: '''26,000 hl '''Construction: Craft Magical Arms and Armor, Price +3 enchantment A Bow made of blooming cherry blossoms. It is as lovely as it is popular. the Blooming Flower is a +3 Live Oak Longbow. While wielding the Blooming flower, you gain the feat Stumptitude as a bonus feat. If you already possess that feat you gain +1 hit points for every level you possess. In addition, while wielding this bow you can use your constitution modifier instead of your dexterity for anything involving your bow (Attack rolls, damage rolls, CMB, CMD, Ect...). You gain the photosynthesis monster ability while wielding this bow. If you already possess it, instead you gain fast healing 5. Finally, while wielding this bow, you can cast Trail of the Rose at will, and three times per day you can cast a wind wall spell that takes the form of dancing sakura petals. Silver Arrow Aura strong necromancy; CL 13th Weight 1/10 lb.; Price Silver arrow 5,057 hl CONSTRUCTION ' Craft Magic Arms and Armor, heightened [https://www.d20pfsrd.com/magic/all-spells/f/finger-of-death ''finger of death], Flame Strike; '''Cost 2,528 hl A specially made arrow built to kill a witch. This works like a Greater slaying arrow if used on a witch. Otherwise it's just a normal arrow. If a witch is struck with this she will also ignite with silver flames and be lit on fire taking 4d6 holy damage every round for 4 rounds. If a Witch is slain with one of these arrows, and she would normally turn into a Dark Witch Venifica, she instead dies normally.